


Our Time Now (Erwin x OC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: One-Shots Of Attack On Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fool. Losing your arm for a kid who can barely tie his shoes..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Time Now (Erwin x OC)

**_Erwin Smith x OC_ **

Angel laced her fingers together, having them rest over her mouth as she watched her commander intensely. His icy blue eyes closed, face more stern than when he was awake. Her commander's chest rose & fell in a timely rhythm, breathing the only sound in the whole room.

"You fool. Losing your arm for a kid who can barely tie his shoes." She muttered under her breath, brown eyes filling with tears, "Erwin you ass, you better not leave me here..." Angel added. Commander Smith hadn't woken up yet, & even though it had only been two days since the loss of his right arm; she still worried.

He groaned quietly, "You aren't even an adult yourself Angel, merely a scared teenager." Angel lurched forward quickly, careful not to fall on Erwin. She didn't object, just pressed their foreheads together, breaths mingling at the close proximity.

"... I'm not a scared teenager- I just worry." She correct him, putting all her weight on her left arm, & using her right hand to cup the side of her commander's face. Erwin smiled softly, blue eyes opening more as they adjusted to the light.

"You needn't worry about me, more pressing matters-" Angel shushed him, blinking back her tears.

"Just- just shut up & let me take this in." She whispered, stroking her hand through his tussled blonde hair. "God- Erwin- you're okay, you're _alive_." Angel said dreamily, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Erwin sat up slowly, allowing himself time to adjust to the new center of balance. He wrapped his left arm around her lower back, gently tugging her into his lap.

"Of course I'm alive, I wouldn't leave you alone to suffer Levi's wrath." He said playfully, a smile tugged at Angel's face. She curled her arms around his neck, hiding her face in his chest, breathing in the masculine earthy scent that was her commander, her friend, her family.

"It's felt like an eternity... Please, never do that again." Angel pulled away from Erwin. Crystal blue eyes meeting scared brown, Erwin smiled softly, leaning down to nuzzle her jaw.

"What's wrong Lieutenant?" He asked, his worry lacing into his words & tone, like the straps of their 3DMG. Angel sighed, taking her commander's face in her hands, pads of her thumbs stroking his high, sharp cheekbones.

"Promise me something." She said hushed. Erwin nodded, rubbing her back with his good arm, "Don't ever leave." Erwin didn't reply for some time, just kept rubbing her back as the teen clung to him for dear life, her breathing picking up to a fast pace.

"... I won't. Promise." He finally answered. Erwin felt Angel relax almost immediately.

 _"Thank you."_ Angel said into his neck, lips brushing the sensitive skin  & causing him to shiver. They leaned away simultaneously, meeting the others gaze with an odd look hazing their eyes.

"Angel..."

"Erwin, what are you..." Angel thought better of the question & instead closed her eyes, leaning in to connect their lips. Erwin was being gentle, but he still somehow managed to dominate Angel in the kiss; all innocent & passionate.

Erwin's eyes remained closed tightly, "Do you love me?" He blurted out, a pink tint staining his pale cheeks. "... Because I love you..." He said quietly, opening his eyes finally. A scared, timid look in them. Angel looked down at him, adjusting herself until she was able to straddle him, small hands tracing his fine features. She pressed their heads together, smiling widely.

"Of course, I always have Erwin." Angel said slotting their mouths together, "I love you too." She hugged him close to her, minding his injury. "Now," Angel kissed his head, "go back to sleep. You need your rest."

Erwin nuzzled her jaw, groaning in retaliation, "Sleep with me..." he murmured into her skin. Angel rolled her eyes.

"No." She replied simply.

"That's an order, not a request." Angel shook her head as he laid down. She curled into his side, Erwin putting his left arm around her & holding her close to him. "Night."

"Night, ass." Erwin chuckled quietly & his eyes slide shut.

_**~ The End ~** _


End file.
